


It's Okay

by SavMalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavMalfoy/pseuds/SavMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses his love, but reader doesn't love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt.  
It was uncommon for some bruises or scratches after a bad hunt. Even an easy hunt. But it didn’t hurt any less. Especially when you would be sleeping on a hard motel bed that exact night.  
I paced inside the bathroom across from my room, dressed only in a silky bathrobe and sandals. My hands gripped on the sink when I came to a stop, feeling worse than ever. My neck was bleeding, and a light bruise covered my cheek.  
I was a mess.  
I began the shower, feeling thankful for the wonderful water pressure that was hard to find in these cheap motels. I arranged my soap and lotions on the edge, making sure everything I needed was there.  
I sighed, reaching my hand underneath the warming up water, my bones aching at the movement. Not hot enough, I decided, and continued my pacing.  
The door opened, and I spun around, gripping at my robe for my gun that I left underneath my pillow. I calmed down as a tall, handsome man that I recognized instantly, snuck in, grinning with his contagious smile. But I couldn’t help and not smile.  
“Dean, I’m not in the mood,” I said softly, resting my side on the wall.  
“C’mon,” he whined softly, ignoring the glare I sent his way. “Shower sex is even more fun with two.”  
“I’m not kidding. Get out.”  
“Why? I thought we were having fun.”  
“Yeah, it was,” I begun, my eyes meeting the floor rather than his beautiful green eyes. “I just think we should take a break for a bit, you know? Meet someone new.”  
“But I don’t wanna meet someone new,” he told me, his voice gruff and alluring as usual, but I stood my ground, holding to the only strength I had against him.  
“But I do.”  
He shook his head, staring at me like barely knew me.  
“I’m sorry. But we knew this wouldn’t have last. You knew that, right?”  
“Y/N, come on. I can’t do that. I-I love you,” he confessed, his eyes scorning my eyes for some sort of confession back, but I couldn’t.  
“Dean-”  
“I love you,” he said persistently, taking my hands in his.  
“But I see you as my friend. Just a friend.”  
“So, this-” he motioned to the two of us. “-was meaningless and meant nothing to you?”  
“You agreed that it was going to be just friends with benefits, Dean! It’s not my fault one us grew feelings! We told each other if that ever happened, we’d reject them, so we wouldn’t have to go through the pain and guilt of a breakup that would happen sooner or later.”  
“But I love you,” he admitted lovingly, his voice breaking.  
“But I don’t.”  
He came forward, trying to pull me towards him.  
“No,” I told him, trying to escape his grip. He held on tighter, trying to touch me. I struggled against him, refusing to give in. I gripped the shower curtain, falling with it as it was breaking with me. He fell to his knees, trying to nuzzle into my neck.  
“I’ll let you go as long as you say you love me,” he promised, but I fought against him, screaming “no” over and over again. He kissed me all over my face, holding my head still once I tried to move away. I clawed at his face, crying.  
“Let go of me!”  
I pushed him off of me, and tried to crawl away. His hand grasped my ankle and pulled me back, covering his body over mine.  
“No! Please, don’t!”  
I felt my body turned over onto my back, and then his lips smashed onto mine. I tried to hit him, kick him, scratch him, even bite him. I cried, feeling his hand hold onto my hands together, while the other tried to grope me.  
Then his body was thrown off of me. I tried to regain my breath, but I couldn’t stop crying. Once a pair of strong arms came around me, I struggled in panic.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Sam’s voice promised me in soft, relaxing whispers.


	2. I Had To Get Out

“Well, isn’t this sweet,” Dean’s voice rang in my ears, drawing my eyes to him, leaning against the doorway as if he done nothing wrong. “Sammy’s swooping in, and trying to steal my girl.”  
“Dean,” Sam warned.  
“Is that why you just had to end our relationship, Y/N? Our agreements? I thought you were better than that. Better than a whore, who chases after one brother after another.”  
“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snapped, tightening his arms around me.  
“Always got to be the hero, Sammy. Wouldn’t be surprised if you were fucking her behind my back all this time.”  
“Get out,” I hissed slowly, and as he didn’t, anger boiled inside of me. “Get out, Get out, Get out!” I screamed manically, pushing Sam away as I stood, slamming the door in Dean’s shocked face before sliding down the door, taking my face in my hands as I sobbed.  
“Y/N,” Sam said softly, taking cautious steps closer to me.  
“I hate him,” I cried.  
“You don’t hate him. Dean-he’s just-”  
“He tried to rape me, Sam. How can I not hate him.”  
“You know Dean. He wouldn’t-he couldn’t- It’s just not like him.”  
“So, what is it, Sam? I didn’t see black eyes, or any indication he wasn’t Dean. Why are you taking his side?” I backed away, not trusting him.  
“I’m not taking his side.”  
“Yes, you are! You’re making excuses for him!”  
“I’m not making excuses, so will you stop backing away like I’m the enemy.”  
“Well, until you become the almost rape victim, and have your only friend take the almost rapist’s side, then we’ll talk.”  
I swung open the door, frowning at the sight of Dean, but continued my stride to my room, slamming my door closed. I threw my suitcase on my bed, and rummaged through my doors, packing up my clothes and sentimental things.  
I had to get out of there.


	3. Adam

I knew no one in Wisconsin. I didn’t know if I considered that a good thing or a bad one. Pros- a new start; meaning Dean and Sam would find this the last place I’d run to. Cons- no friends, awkward meetings with potential acquainted, a new start; meaning that I’d need a new home, job, unless I planned on living in the back of my trunk, which didn’t sound half as bad as paying a mortgage of thousands of dollars.

My heart pounded loudly as I circled potential jobs and homes, but felt unsatisfied with all. I was meant to be a hunter, not a bloody teacher.

My phone rang at the time I was about to lose my mind. I checked it quickly, scanning the message with detest.

_Y/N. I’m worried. Where are you? Dean-he’s going craz-_

With a bolt of anger, I threw my phone as far as I could, watching as it crashed to the cement, the glass breaking into tiny pieces. I breathed heavily, watching it from my trunk, sitting with my legs dangling out.

“Hey! You okay?”

My eyes followed the voice, who stood feet away. He was tall, and handsome, with short dark blonde hair that had streaks of a lighter blonde mixed in. He stood confident, wearing a blue jacket over a black t-shirt that stretched over his torso beautifully.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I called out, my eyes glancing up and down him, excited about the new cute guy. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Adam,” he introduced himself, grinning as he shook my hand with a firm grip.

* * *

 

“Dean...Dean...Dean!” Sam tried to catch his brother’s attention, as the said brother rummaged the impala’s trunk, picking out the correct weapons that he thought were needed. “Are you listening? Adam Milligan checks out. He’s graduated high school with honors, and attends University of Wisconsin for pre-med. Dean?”

Dean shut the weapon box, hiding his weapons in his jacket. “This is a trap,” he told Sam, heading towards the diner, finding a booth at the end of the little restaurant. Sam sat beside him, watching as his brother poured his glass of water into the flower pot behind him, unscrewing his flask of holy water before pouring some in the glass, sliding it over to Adam’s attended seat.

“Dean, I’m telling you. He checks out.”

“Not until I see him drink that.” He pointed to the item he’d just tampered with.

“And if he’s not possessed?”

“Then he’s a shapeshifter,” he said, removing Adam’s utensils, and replaced them with silver ones.

“Dean, everything checks out. On January of 1990, dad went to Minnesota to check out a case, and that’s roughly nine months before the kid was born.”

“Coincidence.”

“I don’t think so.”

A half an hour later, Dean was getting impatient, checking his watch every five seconds.

“Where the hell is the kid?”

“I don’t know, Dean. It’s not like we set this plan in stone. He has no idea about this little meeting.”

“Apparently, the kid comes in here every Thursday afternoon, orders a cheeseburger with extra fries. It’s a known fact by the regulars. So, where is he?”

* * *

 

"So, there's a party," Adam started, rubbing his neck. "Do you wanna go? I mean, if you're not busy?"

Without hesitation, I smiled, and said, "Yeah, definitely."

 

 


	4. I Love Her

“Here,” Adam yelled over the loud, energetic music, handing me a red cup as he took a sip from his own, never losing eye contact. I smiled, accepting the drink graciously, dancing the contagious beat. “Are you having a good time?”

“I mean, we practically just got here,” I teased, watching as he bit his lip. “But yeah, I am.”

“Good.” He grinned, extending a hand once I finished my drink with a gulp. “Wanna dance?”

Without any hesitation, I pulled him onto dance floor, our hands colliding as we began to jump around, dancing foolishly along with the other college students. Everyone was drunk, including me, and it was exhilarating to not care about any consequences for one night. The DJ was playing a Fall Out Boy song, and I sang along with Adam and the rest of the drunkards. Adam flung my arms around his neck, and he swung me around, his eyes gleaming as I laughed. He put me down, his face close to mine, his eyes grazing my lips. I pulled his head down, and caught his lips with my own.

* * *

“Dean. Dean!” Sam called after the shorter, irritated man.

“What?” he snapped, glaring at his younger brother for a second before finding the place he had been looking for. Drunk adults hovered by a small, but loud building that was pounding out loud music that was a disgrace to the generations name.

“What are you expecting to do? Go in, guns blazing?”

“Why not, Sammy?” “Is it because of Y/N? Is that why you are so shot-crazy lately? Because If you haven’t noticed, your actions has caused all of this!” Dean’s jaw tightened, a pissed off look adorning his face. “I’m not talking about her, especially to you.”

“What do you expect to find in there? A solution to your problems? Y/N is not going to be in there to watch you save the day.”

“I know! But this kid-”

“Adam,” Sam interjected.

“This kid-” Dean said sharply, “is not what he says he is. He can’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Because Dad wouldn’t do that!”

“Wouldn’t do what? Have sex with a stranger? I mean, you do it all the time. You did it with Y/N for months without any strings attached. How is that any different?”

“Because I love her.”

“I know you think that loving her will fix everything, but it seems like it had ruined everything right from the start.”


End file.
